Seblaine for the Holidays
by julia3132
Summary: Sebastian and Blaine celebrate different holidays as new boyfriends. New posts start at chapter 5. This is just organizing the stories so that you can better enjoy them (at least I hope)
1. Sebastian Smythe Goes To Walmart

Characters: Blaine Anderson, Sebastian Smythe

Rating: T

Note: Black Friday is the day following Thanksgiving in the US (so, the 4th Friday of November) and kicks of the unofficial start to the Holiday shopping season.

* * *

"Blaine, I still don't understand why we are here."

"To get the television for my dad for Christmas."

"Yes, I know that, but why are we _here_ in a _line_ in a _Walmart parking_ _lot_ at _8pm_ on _Thanksgiving_."

"Black Friday Sebastian! I still can't believe you don't know about this. When the store opens at midnight, the TV I want is $1000 cheaper than it normally sells for. Each store only gets 15 and when they are gone they are gone, which is why we should have got here sooner. I can't believe how far back in line we are."

Sebastian took out his wallet and pulled out his American Express Black card "Here, take this. We can go back to your house, sleep until a reasonable hour and then we will go to an electronics store and you can use that to buy your dad any TV in the place."

"Put that thing away! Geeze Sebastian, just go with it. Even your mom is excited to be going to Target with my mom at 4 am."

"Geeze? Who the fuck says 'Geeze' anymore?"

Several people in line turned to give Sebastian a dirty look. Blaine slapped his arm "People that are surrounded by small children that's who."

"You mean children that should be at home since it is below freezing out here?"

"Whatever Sebastian. I'll just call Coop to come pick you up."

"Oh no, no one is going to be able to say that I am a bad boyfriend. I said I was going to do this with you and I'm keeping my word. If my mother can do this then so can I. By the way, what are our mothers going to that Target place for?"

"Socks and pajama pants."

Sebastian turned and looked at Blaine like he had grown another head. "My mother, the world renown art historian, is going with your mother, a corporate lawyer known to make grown men cry in court, to shop for socks at 4 o'clock in the morning?"

"And pajama pants" Blaine reminded him.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard."

 **Walmart parking lot 1:30 am Black Friday**

Blaine and Sebastian got into Blaine's car after they put their purchases in the back (including the TV Blaine wanted). Blaine looked over at a silent Sebastian, not knowing what his boyfriend was thinking.

"Well Seb, what did you think of your first Black Friday Sale?"

Sebastian turned to Blaine with wide eyes and a look of wonderment "IT WAS AMAZING! It was crazier than any of the soccer matches I went to in Paris. Or Spain. Or England and they have been known to play in empty stadiums because the crowds are too out of control! Did you see it when I hip checked that one guy that was going after the TV you wanted?"

"You mean after the TV _YOU_ decided you had to have for your dorm room? And yes, I saw the hip check. Who knew you would be able to put your lacrosse skills to use while holiday shopping." Blaine said as he tried not to laugh. Sebastian looked so excited, like a little kid who discovered everything he had asked Santa for was under the tree on Christmas morning.

"Killer, it's 1:35 am!"

"Yes?" Blaine wondered where this was going.

"We need to get this stuff back to your house if we are going to be able to go with our moms to that Target store."

Now Blaine was really confused "Since when were we going with our moms to Target?"

"Blaine Devon Anderson! We are not letting our mothers go into battle without protection. They must get the socks!"

Blaine couldn't hold back his laughter. He didn't know if Sebastian was serious or not but he was adorable and adorable was not something that was usually said to describe his boyfriend "I believe I have created a monster!"

Offhandedly Sebastian replied "But you know you love me."

Blaine froze. He did love Sebastian. He just may have not told him yet.

He had a plan. Well, he had ideas. He was going to tell him after they kissed under the mistletoe, or after falling into the snow while sledding or when sitting by the fire drinking hot chocolate. Not in a Walmart parking lot, the day after Thanksgiving at 1:40 in the morning!

Without looking up from the steering wheel Blaine said softly "Yeah, I do." He then turned his head to look at Sebastian "And you know you love me too."

Sebastian, who also seemed to be in shock over what he had let slip, smiled the biggest smile Blaine had ever seen "Yeah Killer, I do too."

Blaine leaned in and gave Sebastian a short but sweet kiss "Let's go Seb. Maybe I can get you a coffee with Courvoisier before we go with our moms to shop for socks."

"And pajama pants" Sebastian corrected.

Blaine just shook his head and laughed "Yes, and pajama pants."

* * *

Note: While these days stores actually begin Black Friday sales on Thanksgiving evening, for story purposes I chose to give Walmart a midnight opening time and Target a 4am opening


	2. Leave It To Rachel

Characters: Blaine, Sebastian

Rating K

* * *

 **Summary: Sebastian enjoyed the last holiday tradition that Blaine introduced him to. This one, not so much.**

* * *

"No."

"I put a lot of effort into this because I know you want to win at everything and we ARE going to win that contest. And don't think that sexy pout of yours will do you any good. If you aren't ready in five minutes there is no amount of mistletoe in the world that will get these lips, or any other of my body parts, near you any time soon. So, finish getting ready and then we are headed over to Rachel's and we ARE going to have fun."

Sebastian looked in the mirror, not believing that his life had come to this. What would all of his model friends back in Paris think?

He must really, Really, REALLY love Blaine.

He was wearing a sweater with a giant cartoon reindeer head complete with a flashing red light where its nose should be.

Shaking his head he just sighed and mumbled "Leave it to Rachel Berry to throw an Ugly Holiday Sweater Party."

* * *

 **Note** : I felt it was only fitting that Rachel hosted the "Ugly Holiday Sweater" party since she was known for her, shall we say, less than fashionable sweaters on the show. Although "Holiday" and not "Christmas" in a nod to her Jewish heritage.


	3. A Tie For Christmas

Blaine woke up with a smile on his face. He knew it was early, but today was his favorite day of the year. It was Christmas morning!

Blaine went to his closet to pull out the last of the gifts for his family. The TV he and Sebastian had got his dad from Walmart was too big to wrap, so he had put the remote in a box and wrapped that. He also had a bottle of perfume Sebastian had sent his mom from France and the cashmere sweater he bought Cooper. He knew Cooper would love it since the color matched his eyes perfectly. Blaine took pride in the fact that he was an awesome gift giver.

Once he had the gifts ready to go downstairs, he turned and paused to look at all of the photos on his dresser. The photos of his first Holiday Season with Sebastian. The first was one of the two of them in line waiting for Walmart to open. Then one of the two of them digging through the sock bins at Target. And a picture from later that day of the two of them cuddled in the big chair by the fire, asleep but wearing their new fuzzy socks.

There was a picture of the two of them in their Ugly Christmas Sweaters with the 1st place trophy next to the actual trophy.

And even though they had let it slip in the Walmart parking lot that they loved each other, Blaine made sure that he and Sebastian did all of the activities he had considered for being where to tell Sebastian he loved him.

Jeff had taken the picture of the two of them in the snow while sledding. His mom had taken a picture of the two of them kissing under mistletoe. And his favorite picture of all was the one he had taken when Sebastian got whipped cream on his nose while they were drinking hot chocolate.

Blaine picked up that last picture and gave it a quick kiss. He knew it was silly but he had missed his boyfriend since Sebastian left for Paris with his family. Blaine looked at his phone and considered giving Sebastian a call. After all, it was already afternoon in France. He was anxious to find out what Sebastian thought about his gift.

Finding a gift for a 17-year-old boy who has everything is kind of a daunting task, even for an expert gift giver like Blaine. Finally, he found a 100-year-old leather bound copy of Sebastian's favorite book, _The Three Musketeers_. In French. He was reaching for his phone when he heard movement downstairs. The call would have to wait a little while longer. It was present time!

Now, as much as Blaine considered himself an awesome gift giver he was not a good gift receiver. He had the tendency to put high expectations on what he thought others would give him and then would be disappointed with what he actually received. He really did overthink things.

This was why Blaine began to worry a little bit because he had not actually _told_ Sebastian what he wanted for Christmas. He wanted Sebastian to _know_ him enough for think of the perfect gift all on his own. Recipe for disaster, right?

Blaine was able to put his fears in the back of his mind for a while and enjoy the morning with his family. His parents got him the new computer he wanted complete with the latest in song writing and recording software. Cooper actually did really well too by giving him Maroon 5 tickets. Soon, there was only one gift left. His gift from Sebastian. He began to unwrap it carefully, but with great anticipation, and when he finally opened the box he found…

A bow tie.

A bow tie.

Sebastian gave him a bow tie. Well, the tie was striped and in Gryffindor colors. Maybe Sebastian thought it was a Harry Potter tie. He knew that Blaine loved the _Harry Potter_ books. It's just like how Blaine knew Sebastian loved _The Three Musketeers_. Of course, he had given Sebastian a 100-year-old book and Sebastian had bought him a tie. A fucking tie! It's not that Blaine expected anything exceptional because Sebastian's family had money. But a fucking bow tie! He didn't really even wear them anymore since he returned to Dalton.

"Whatcha got there, baby brother?" Great. Cooper. Brave face time.

"Sebastian gave me a bow tie in Gryffindor colors. He really knows me and my love for Harry Potter."

"Oh, does he know?" Cooper drawled.

"Stop being an ass" Blaine's dad said to Cooper "Show him the rest of his gift."

"The rest of my gift?" Blaine asked. Blaine felt so bad. There was a rest of the gift? He was such a bad boyfriend.

"Fine! Thanks for ruining my fun, dad." Cooper brought out his phone and pulled up a video of Sebastian.

 _Hi Killer. First of all, I want to say I miss you even though I am making this video before I have actually left. I just know I will._

 _I just want to tell you thank you for my gift. Not the one that is wrapped and in my luggage, although I am sure I will love it. I want to thank you for your gift of Christmas. These last weeks with you, seeing the excitement in your eyes whenever we did ANYTHING was amazing. I went to Walmart for you. I wore a Rudolph sweater for you. I stood outside of the mall and rang a bell while asking people for money for you. I drank an eggnog latte for you. Which by the way I will never do again. I went to a party full of New Directions to include your ex-boyfriend for you. But after a while I began to realize that I wasn't doing these things for you anymore. I was doing things with you. You showed me how to celebrate the SEASON B, and I will forever be thankful for that._

Blaine had to stop the video for a minute. He needed a tissue. He was such a bad boyfriend. How could have thought anything bad about his wonderful, wonderful Sebastian? Especially over something as materialistic as a Christmas gift. Blaine took a deep breath and restarted the video.

 _By now you have opened your present and are probably thinking WTF._

Well, yeah.

 _So, what you don't know is that 3 days from now you and I have a date and you need to wear that tie on the date._

Huh?

Cooper stopped the video and his mom handed him another box. Blaine looked at his family and they were just smiling at him, so he opened the box and pulled out the piece of paper that was in it.

It was not any piece of paper. It was a ticket to _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_. In _London_.

Blaine had to smile. That bow tie Sebastian gave him was the Best. Present. Ever!

* * *

Note: I know _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ came out after _Glee_ ended, but go with it. It's fiction.

Happy Holidays!


	4. A New Year With You

The tickets to _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ (and _LONDON!_ ) were not the only Christmas surprises Sebastian had for Blaine. However, Blaine still found it unbelievable that he was standing in front of the Eiffel Tower waiting for the fireworks that would ring in the new year.

"I still can't believe we're here Seb"

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine, pulling him close, claiming it was for body heat "I can't believe it is this fucking cold!"

Blaine looked up at his boyfriend with a smile "I seem to remember that we started this Holiday Season off with the both of us standing outside and you bitching about it."

"Killer, you are seriously not comparing standing in front of the Eiffel Tower in Paris, France to standing in front of a Walmart in Lima, Ohio?" Then Sebastian began to laugh "This has been one hell of a way to end the year."

"Too late Smythe. You can't go back to pretending to be a Grinch. I know better. I can't wait to see how you are next year. You'll have to come see me in New York."

Sebastian let go of Blaine and stepped back. Just like the night in the Walmart parking lot, when Sebastian had inadvertently let slip that he was in love with Blaine, Blaine had stated some information that he hadn't meant to share.

Blaine and Sebastian officially became a couple during the time they were submitting college applications. From that moment forward, they never discussed anything that had to do with college. Neither one wanted to influence the other's decision. So, the last they knew, Sebastian was leaning toward Stanford and Blaine favored Michigan but was really thinking "anywhere but NYADA".

"You're going to be in New York next year Blaine? How do you know?"

Blaine stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked at the ground "Can we not talk about this? There is only ten minutes left in the year and I don't want to spend it fighting with you."

"Damn it, B! Tell me you didn't apply to NYADA!" Despite everything they had been through, Sebastian had an irrational fear that one day Blaine would leave him and go back to Kurt.

Blaine knew this and walked over and wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist "No. No. No. Of course not! But I did get early admittance to my first choice and it is in New York. I'm sorry Seb. I know we weren't going to discuss college until all decisions were finalized. I promise I didn't let New York slip to influence you in any way. I want you to go to California if that is your dream."

"No, I'm just surprised. I thought for sure you were going to choose Michigan."

"So was I until I found this program. Then it was still a long-shot as they only take 15 applicants each year."

Sebastian got a big smile on his face "Since we are sharing, I got an early admittance letter to my first choice too." Blaine tried to put on a brave face but it was completely unnecessary when Sebastian added "Columbia"

Blaine jumped up into Sebastian's arms "I'm going to Columbia too!"

Sebastian promptly dropped Blaine on his ass with that bit of news. Reaching down to help him up, Sebastian asked "Blaine, why in the hell are you going to Columbia? I mean, I know you are more than smart…"

"Seb, stop. You're going to hurt yourself. I am going to Columbia _AND_ Julliard. It is a joint program. My BA will be from Columbia and my Masters will come from Julliard." Sebastian's eyes were huge. This sounded so perfect for Blaine!

"Your parents must be beyond excited! And proud!"

"Are you kidding me? My dad gets to tell all of his country club buddies that I got into the Ivy League. Then my mother gets to tell the women she does charity work with that I got into Julliard, especially Mrs. Thompson, the homophobe who sees herself as single-handedly saving the Arts in Ohio. That one will be priceless!"

"What about Cooper?"

"Let's just say, Cooper said that he could win his fifth Oscar and my parents would say "That's wonderful son but remember when Blaine got accepted to both Columbia _AND_ Julliard"." Both boys laughed as that was such a Cooper thing to say. It just so happened to probably be true.

Blaine had a question of his own "How did your dad talk you into his alma mater? He said he wasn't going to pressure you."

"He didn't. Well, he _may_ have arranged a private campus tour when we went to New York so my mom could authenticate that vase for the museum. I knew it was a set-up, and I had been there dozens of times, but I fell in love with the place anyway."

Blaine settled back into Sebastian's arms as the countdown began. "So, next year Time Square?" Blaine asked.

"Time Square" Sebastian agreed as everyone around them began to yell **_Bonne année!_**

Blaine and Sebastian couldn't help but smile through their first kiss of the new year. They had given each other the freedom to chase their dreams and their dreams were taking them to New York. Together.

It was the best gift they could have ever given each other.

* * *

Note: The joint Columbia/Julliard program is an actual program and it does only accept 15 applicants per year.

Health and Happiness in 2017


	5. I Told You So

Characters: Blaine, Sebastian, Sam

Rating: K+

* * *

 **Summary: Sebastian's whole "Anything for Blaine" way of thinking may have just ended.**

"I'm really sorry Seb."

"I know you are Killer, but it's ok. I love you so much. You have such pretty eyes. And your hair is so soft now that you don't put all of that crap in it. And your _ASS_! Do you know how _AMAZING_ your _ASS_ is B? And..."

"That's enough sweetie. The medication is making you loopy. Why don't you stop fighting it and take a nap? "

"Okie Dokie. And Blaine?"

"Yes, Love?"

"I told you it was a real thing."

"Yes, you did. Now sleep."

Blaine fell back into the chair next to Sebastian's bed. He was exhausted, but he knew things were far from over.

Two hours later, Blaine was awoken by someone knocking at Sebastian's door.

"Hey Sam. Thanks for coming. Did you have in any issues with security?"

"You mean Tom and Frank?" Sam was obviously familiar with campus security "Now let me see what I'm working with."

Blaine walked over to his sleeping boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Then he walked to the other end of the bed and pulled up the blanket.

"Wow! That is so much worse than I imagined. How did this happen?" Sam asked.

"Evidently my boyfriend with "the world's highest alcohol tolerance level for a 17-year-old" turns into a 12-year-old-girl who's favorite color is pink when on Vicodin."

Sam went over to take a closer look at what he had to work with "Blaine, this cast isn't pink. It is florescent pink. I don't know if I have enough art supplies with me to "fix" this. Again, how did this happen?"

Blaine sat back down in the chair, put his head in his hands and whined," Because the universe hates me."

Sam shot his best friend a dirty look as he pulled out his markers.

"Fine" Blaine huffed "All I wanted to do was go skiing since we had the four-day holiday weekend. We had never been skiing together before and all I heard about from his family in France was "Oh, if only Sebastian would concentrate on his talent. He could ski in the Olympics!" (said by Blaine in an over-the-top French accent). But every time I talked to Seb about it, he said no."

Sam looked up from what he was doing "What changed his mind?"

Blaine blushed before he admitted "Blow jobs."

"Well, that would do it. Go on."

"The whole day had this weird vibe about it. All these little things started happening. Seb couldn't find his gloves. The bus was late. We got stuck in traffic. Jeff forgot his lift pass. None of us could get phone service when that had never been a problem before. And every time, Seb would say "B, I told you we shouldn't have done this." And every time, I would give him a kiss on the cheek and tell him he was silly."

"Then Boom! He's cut off by an eight-year-old on the slope, falls, and breaks his ankle!" Blaine got up and kissed Sebastian's forehead again before taking a look at Sam's progress "At least it's only a hairline fracture and he only has to wear the cast for four weeks. Sammy, that's really good. I can't thank you enough for doing this."

"Thanks, but I have another question. Why did he keep saying that you shouldn't have gone skiing?"

Blaine let out a snort before explaining "Big, bad, afraid of nothing Sebastian Smythe actually has one fear. He is afraid of Friday the 13th."

"He has Paraskev..ev?"

"Paraskevidekatriaphobia. Yes Sam, or Friggatriskaidekaphobia. Same thing."

"Wait a minute" Sam stopped drawing and stood to look at his friend "You whined until you Olympic-level skier but Paraskevidekatriaphobe boyfriend went skiing with you on Friday the 13th and he broke his ankle?"

"Does it really sound that bad?"

Sam put his hand over his mouth so that his laughter wouldn't wake up Sebastian "Dude you are going to be on your knees for the next four weeks!"

"Begging forgiveness?"

"Blow jobs" Sam corrected "Lots and lots of blow jobs."

* * *

Note for Readers not in the US: Monday, January 16, 2017 is Martin Luther King Jr. Day in the US. It is a federal holiday.

Happy Friday the 13th everyone!


	6. It Actually Happened

Characters: Blaine, Sebastian

Rating: T (for political content)

* * *

 **Summary: Blaine and Sebastian must watch the Inauguration as part of a Political Science assignment.**

 **Warning: This fic contains opinions about the 2016 US Presidential Election.**

* * *

"Blaine, why are we watching the Inauguration on your computer and my big, beautiful television is on the Food Network?" Sebastian asked as he and Blaine laid in his bed so that he could keep his broken ankle elevated.

"I read somewhere that instead of turning off your TV for _it_ you should change it to a channel not showing _it_ so that it helps with "anti-ratings". And we are watching _it_ on CNN's website because #1. Mr. Sullivan is making us watch _it_ for poly sci and #2 we are helping CNN's numbers and #3 the TV is on Food Network because it's Cupcake Week. Cupcakes Seb."

But Blaine wasn't done "You know Seb, when you get to Columbia you should focus on courses geared toward Civil Rights. I would never tell you that you have to become a Civil Rights attorney, but the LGBTQ community always needs strong, passionate representation. We don't know what mess there will be to clean up in at best four years from now. Especially in the courts. I can't believe this actually happened."

"Blaine" Sebastian sighed. The election had been weeks ago, but with the holidays and everything, the reality of what happened was only registering with Blaine now.

"Don't Blaine me and don't be surprised if I take a couple of those courses with you" Sebastian shot him a dirty look with that comment "I'm not changing my major" Blaine reassured his boyfriend "although I did consider it" he added under his breath. When Sebastian seemed to miss the second part, Blaine continued "There is more than one way to make art and help people. I would love to do something like Brandon Victor Dixon did when Mike Pence showed up at _Hamilton_."

The two settled back down to watch _it_ , as Blaine would only allow the Inauguration to be called, Blaine letting out grunts or moans or over-exaggerated sighs every few minutes.

Finally in frustration, he punched Sebastian in the arm and asked "How can you be so calm?"

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders "I have dual citizenship. I can always move back to France."

Sebastian then pulled him to where Blaine's head was resting on his chest. As he started running his fingers through Blaine's hair, the shorter Warbler sighed "I've got to get me one of those dual citizenship things."

Then without thinking he added "Maybe you could marry me and give me yours."

For some reason, the comment didn't freak Sebastian out "Maybe when I have some free time at Columbia I could look that up to see if it's even possible" he offered.

"No rush" Blaine told him "You're going to be busy with your Civil Rights courses." After a brief pause, Blaine did add "But you are going to do it, right?"

Sebastian leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend's mass of curls "Absolutely."

* * *

 **Note** : The US Presidential Inauguration is not a holiday, it is an event. It just seemed to fit here.

I don't believe Cupcake Week is an actual thing. But it should be!


	7. Prop Bets

Characters: Blaine, Sebastian

Rating: K+

* * *

 **Summary: Blaine tries to find a way to get Sebastian to watch the Super Bowl with him.**

* * *

"I can't believe you don't like football" Blaine said for what seemed like the 100th time in the last week.

"I love football" Sebastian corrected "Real football. The one played with a round ball."

"Well, you don't have to watch the Super Bowl for the football. Some people just watch for the commercials. Some will just watch for the Lady GaGa Halftime Show. Some will watch just for the prop bets."

"What's a prop bet?" Sebastian couldn't believe he asked that. He had no desire to watch the Super Bowl and the last time Blaine talked him into doing something he wound up with the cast on his ankle.

"They're bets people make on certain parts of the game. Like who will score the first touchdown. Or how many yards will the quarterback throw for. And it doesn't have to deal with the actual game. It could be who wins the coin toss or there's one on whether or not Lady GaGa's dress will catch on fire."

"That one is ridiculous" Sebastian told him, but then thought about it again "Unless she actually plans for it to catch on fire. Ok, I'll bet some prop bets with you, but nothing on the game, and not the catch on fire one."

Blaine got really excited "Ok, what about this? What's your favorite GaGa song?"

Sebastian actually had to think about that "Um, probably _Bad Romance_ " Blaine gave him a surprised look "What? _Born this Way_ is too cliché of a choice."

"Fine! We can bet on whether or not she includes _Bad Romance_ in her set."

"Done! What else?"

Blaine scrolled through the different bets on his computer screen, looking for ones that might interest Sebastian "What about this? There's a bet on whether or not Luke Bryan will take longer than 2 minutes and 17 seconds to sing the National Anthem. They only time until the first time he says brave at the end."

"Who the hell is Luke Bryan?" Sebastian asked, after all that probably was something he needed to know if he was going to bet.

"He's a country singer that Sam really likes. And you know how country singers can twang out a note."

Sebastian started to laugh "This coming from a guy whose favorite singer is Christina Aguilera." He then held one hand up to his ear, shook his index finger on the other and started to sing "OOOoooooooOOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOO!"

"Point taken" Blaine admitted, trying not to laugh.

"I seem to remember that when Christina sang the National Anthem that she screwed up the words. I'll bet that Sammy's boy remembers all of them."

"Bet! Now we need at least one more to act as a tie breaker."

"Oh, we're doing this for a prize, huh?" Sebastian drawled, wiggling his eyebrows at his boyfriend.

"No blowjobs"

"Fine!" Sebastian huffed and then began to pout.

"You, my love, have no reason to pout." Blaine told him, and then added with a wink "At least not as long as you still have that cast on. I was actually thinking something much different."

"Ok, I'm a little scared, but go on."

"Loser has to do something embarrassing of the other's choice Tuesday during Warbler practice. That gives the winner a day to come up with something truly cringe worthy" then Blaine remembered who he was talking to "Nothing sexual!"

Sebastian started to laugh "Whatever! How about we just bet on who wins. I get the team with the guy who was smart enough to marry the supermodel."

Blaine stuck out his hand for Sebastian to shake "Fine, you get New England and I'll take Atlanta."

Sebastian made it appear as if he was going to shake Blaine's hand but instead pulled him onto the bed "Oh Killer, that is not how we are going to seal this bet!"

* * *

 **Note:**

The bets about Lady GaGa's dress catching fire and the length of the National Anthem are actual prop bets for this year's Super Bowl.

For readers living outside of the US, Super Bowl Sunday is not an actual holiday, most people just treat it like one.


	8. Prop Bets: Collecting on the Bet

Characters: Blaine, Sebastian, Warblers

Rating: T

* * *

 **Summary: It's the Tuesday after the Super Bowl. Time for the loser to pay-up.**

* * *

"You know that you are supposed to wear official Dalton wear to Warbler practice."

"I am" Sebastian told his boyfriend while holding out his arms and turning to prove his point "I have on my Lacrosse sweatpants and hoodie, both official Dalton wear. Just because I have on the jersey of my new favorite athlete on the planet, Mr. Tom Brady, over the hoodie doesn't mean I am out of uniform. Plus, before you try to get out of this, it didn't matter that Tommy boy engineered the greatest comeback in Super Bowl history. I had already won the bet. Sammy's guy remembered all the words to the National Anthem and GaGa rocked the house with _Bad Romance_. Face it Killer, I won fair and square!"

Blaine knew he was losing this argument. Sebastian was right, he had won fair and square. Also, Blaine had to admit that he was the one that came up with the idea of the winner having the loser do something embarrassing at Warbler practice. What he had forgotten was that his boyfriend was an evil, evil person.

However, Blaine had an ace up his sleeve. At least he hoped.

"You know Seb" Blaine brought out his "sexy" voice as he walked up to Sebastian and started playing with the bottom of the new jersey "I would be open to changing your prize to something a little more _private_." Blaine then slid in closer and started kissing Sebastian's neck as his hands moved lower.

" _Kkkiiilllllleeerrrr"_ Sebastian moaned, momentarily considering Blaine's latest proposal.

But only momentarily.

Sebastian pulled away and gave Blaine a slap on the ass "Good try, but I'll see you in the commons in 10 minutes. Don't be late!" He then quickly grabbed the box that was on his desk and got out the door before Blaine tried something that he wouldn't be able to say "no" to.

When Sebastian arrived at practice without Blaine everyone was surprised. No one could remember it happening since the two had become a couple.

"Where's your better half?" Jeff asked "And what's in the box?"

"He's coming. He has prepared something special for you guys, and this" Sebastian held up the box "is part of that. Now everyone have a seat."

The Warblers all knew more was going on than Blaine performing something special. Sebastian was practically, well…giddy. He was literally bouncing around the room, which considering he was still in a cast was really impressive. Then they _KNEW_ something was up when Sebastian told them all to get out their phones and then close their eyes. Once he made sure that everyone had their eyes closed he called out to Blaine to come in.

"I cannot believe you are making me do this!" Blaine huffed as he got into place.

"Hey, don't blame me. I would have never thought of this if you and your mom weren't talking about seeing Emma Watson in the new live-action movie."

"Can you lovebirds stop bickering so we can open our eyes?" Thad complained, but most of the other Warblers nodded in agreement.

"Ok gentlemen! Open your eyes!" Sebastian called out in a voice that was happier than any of the other boys ever remembered him having. When they opened their eyes they could see why and immediately reached for their phones.

Blaine was standing in the middle of the room in a giant tea pot costume, Mrs. Potts from _Beauty and the Beast_ to be exact.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Sebastian yelled as he picked up the mysterious box and pulled out a "Chip" tea cup, handing it to Blaine "Now you're ready!"

Blaine looked at his boyfriend and said with all seriousness "You know you are never getting laid again, right?"

At that moment Sebastian didn't care "I'll take my chances. It's tea time, Killer!"

Blaine let out a loud sigh and then started to sing.

 _I'm a little tea pot short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout. When I get all steamed up hear me shout "Tip me over and pour me out!"_

 **3 Hours Later**

"Never getting laid again!" Blaine repeated. He was sitting with Sebastian on his bed, but had placed a wall of pillows in between the two. They had Sebastian's laptop open and Blaine was trying to figure out which one of his _friends_ was going to die!

"Come on B. All of you McKinley friends loved the video. And it's not technically a viral video until it goes over a million views in 2 days."

"It's been 3 hours and it's at 100,000 views! Never getting laid again!"

"I'll tell you what" Sebastian tried to move one of the pillows, only to have Blaine put it back "you forgive me this and I'll forgive you _THIS_ " lifting up his cast.

"You said you already forgave me."

"Well, how about I don't bring it up every time I want a blowjob?" Sebastian countered.

"Fine" Blaine finally relaxed and gave him a smile "No more blowjobs."

Sebastian set aside his computer and started to pull away the wall of pillows "I never said that" he told Blaine as he tackled him.

 **2 Days Later**

Sebastian was sitting in the Warbler's commons looking at his laptop. He should have been doing the research for his paper on the Ottoman Empire, but instead he was "researching" Tom Brady's previous Super Bowls.

"Save me from your boyfriend Smythe!" Jeff yelled as he ran into the room.

Blaine came in just a few seconds later "Judas! It was you!"

"Killer, what's going on?"

Blaine walked over and took the laptop from Sebastian, pulling up a certain site "It has 2 million views, Seb!"

Sebastian tried desperately not to laugh as he took his computer back and said "Sorry Sterling, you're on your own"

As Blaine took off, back to chasing after Jeff, Sebastian went back to his "research". After all, he needed to be ready for next year's Super Bowl bets.


	9. They're Clichés for a Reason

Characters: Sebastian, Blaine

Rating: T

Seblainetine's Day 2017 Day 1: Clichéfest

* * *

 **Summary: Sebastian and Blaine's Valentine's gifts for each other are totally cliché, but in all the right ways.**

 **For the sake of the story, Valentine's Day was on a Saturday.**

* * *

Sebastian walked up the stairs, happy that he was free of his recently removed cast. Maybe he and Blaine would be able to do a little dancing later. Just definitely not at Scandals.

He opened the door to Blaine's bedroom only to find his boyfriend casually sitting on his bed and obviously not ready for their date.

"Aren't you a little underdressed to go out? I mean, I think you look totally hot in gym shorts and t-shirt, and you know I love your hair with no product, but I don't think wherever you are taking me to dinner will appreciate the look. Wait, you are still taking me to dinner, right, because if I was supposed to make the reservation, we're fucked."

"No, I took care of dinner" then Blaine smiled his best _Blaine_ smile "Is that my present?"

"What this box wrapped with heart covered paper and a big red bow?" Blaine started nodding his head "You want to open gifts now?" Sebastian began to laugh when Blaine held out "gimme hands". He was just too cute. Sebastian sat down next to him on the bed and handed him the box "Fine, but you need to remember that you put me on a budget, so I was forced to go with a Valentine's cliché."

"I love Valentine's clichés" Blaine told him, but when he opened the gift his smile faded and all he said was "Oh".

"Sam and Brittany convinced me to get you this. I didn't even know that you could make one…"

Blaine interrupted, but couldn't take his eyes off his gift "You _MADE_ him?" he asked in almost a whisper.

"Well, Tina actually…" Blaine interrupted him again, only this time it was with a sudden, but pretty passionate, kiss. "I take it that means you like it?"

Blaine clutched his gift to his chest "First of all, _he_ is a _he_ not an it. I can't believe you went to Build-A-Bear and made me a Nightbird Bear. Tina sewed his costume?"

Sebastian felt so much better now that he knew Blaine liked, no loved his gift "Yeah, for some reason she had a lot of pictures of you in your costume, so she just copied that. I was just going to buy you a bear, but Brittany wouldn't hear of it. Oh, and if you look at his eyes, they are actually eyes that usually go on the stuffed dogs. Sam said one of Nightbird's superpowers is the "Puppy-Dog Eyes of Doom". Are you sure this isn't too cliché? You know, me getting you a stuffed animal?"

Blaine didn't have enough hands in that moment. He wasn't about to let go of his bear, but he also wanted to wipe his tears as well as grab Sebastian's hand. Looked like the tears were going to flow "This gift is perfect and not just because he is the most adorable stuffed bear that ever existed. It's perfect in that you went to my McKinley friends for help _and then_ let them help you. That means so much to me that you included them. That you at least try to be friends with them."

Sebastian shrugged one of his shoulders and then used the thumb on his free hand to wipe Blaine's tears "They're not _that_ bad" he joked, earning him a slap on the arm "Hey! Just for that I want my present."

Blaine pulled away from Sebastian, but still clung tightly to his bear, and walked over to his dresser to retrieve Sebastian's gift. When he sat back on the bed and handed over the wrapped box he said with total seriousness "I want you to know I put a lot of thought into this."

"Ok" Sebastian didn't know quite what to think of Blaine's last comment, but it made a lot more sense after he opened the gift "A jumbo-sized box of condoms Blaine?"

"Yes, a jumbo-sized box of condoms. We have been boyfriends for months now. And it's not like we're not having sex."

Sebastian held up the box of condoms "Not this kind of sex!"

"I know that. We've both been ready for a while, but you were uncomfortable in your cast and no matter what porn says, an all-boys boarding school is not the ideal place for gay sex, or any sex for that matter. My parents are gone until tomorrow. Come on Seb! Embrace the cliché. Let our first time be on Valentine's Day."

Not knowing why he had been questioning Blaine's gift, Sebastian broke out his signature smirk "What about our dinner reservations?"

Blaine went all bashful-school boy and admitted "I didn't make reservations. There's a ready-to-bake pizza in the shape of a heart in the fridge for whenever we get hungry."

Sebastian reached over and took the bear away from Blaine "Hey! That's mine!" Blaine protested.

"I know sweetheart" Sebastian practically cooed as he put the bear on the floor "but I don't think we're ready for an audience quite yet." Once the bear was taken care of, he put a hand on his boyfriend's face and marveled at just how happy he was in that moment.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Killer. I am completely, totally and forever in love with you."

"And I am completely, totally and forever in love with you, Seb. Happy Valentine's Day."

* * *

 **Notes:**

The ending if fluff. I had to do it, it's Valentine's!


	10. Blaine's Big Mouth

Characters: Blaine, Sebastian, Warblers

Rating: T

* * *

 **Summary: The Warblers discuss their tradition of giving up something for Lent.**

 **The "Holidays" mentioned are Presidents' Day (US), Carnival/Mardi Gras, Lent**

* * *

 **Warbler Practice, Friday Afternoon**

Sebastian wasn't quite sure he had heard Blaine correctly "So Brittany, Brittany Pierce, the blonde "everything is rainbows and dolphins and unicorns" Brittany, got immediate acceptance to MIT and then came back to say goodbye, but broke up with Sam via text while in the same room. Did I get that right? I mean there are a lot of _What the fuck?!_ moments in that story."

"No, you got everything right. Oh, Sam's coming to the Mardi Gras Party tonight and then spending the weekend at my house. I thought alcohol and girls flashing their chests for beads would be exactly what he needs."

"He does know they will be wearing bathing suit tops, right? At least until the alcohol gets out of control."

"He knows, but I think the girls will probably appreciate Sam flashing his chest and abs more. You can't deny that he's totally hot."

Sebastian gave his boyfriend his best pouty face, which earned him a playful smack. He could not deny that Sam was incredibly good looking, but he knew Blaine loved him. It was just fun to tease.

While Blaine and Sebastian had been talking, the remaining Warblers had arrived. They weren't really having a practice, it was more of a meeting.

"I still don't see why we have to do this?" Jeff whined.

"It's tradition." Blaine reminded him.

"No, it's not. It was Wes telling us what to do and he's not here anymore."

"It's teambuilding" Sebastian countered "I know last year was messed up" that was an understatement, what with nearly blinding Blaine and all "but I think if we all gave up something for Lent it will help us get our focus back as we go into Regionals."

"Can Blaine give up bitching about the new President?" Nick asked "I mean, I'm right there with you man, but you actually tried to petition the headmaster for us to HAVE classes on Presidents' Day as a "Not My President" protest."

"Fine!" Blaine said with a huff, and then pulled out his phone. "It's Sam" he told everyone and began to answer the text. Usually phones were not allowed at Warbler meetings, but everyone knew that something was going on with Sam so no one seemed to mind.

"Well, what are you giving up Smythe? Going to give up Blaine for 40 days?" Thad thought he was being amusing.

Blaine never looked up from his phone, but let out a snort "Is everyone forgetting that Regionals are 17 days after Lent begins? Seb is Dance Captain. Do you have any idea what kind of tyrant he would become without his pre-practice blow job?"

Eyes flew open and lips were pressed tight, only Trent letting out a gasp at what Blaine had just told everyone. Sebastian knew the was no chance to rescue Blaine from this. He would just have to try desperately not to laugh when Blaine realized what he had said in 5…4…3…2…1

"Oh, my God!"

* * *

 **Notes:**

Yes, I knew exactly what I was doing when I chose the title (wink, wink)

Going to be gone a little while so tried to sneak a few holidays into one.

Will still check in, just no writing (sad face), so would love comments as always.

Thanks for reading.


	11. A Different Shade of Green

Characters: Blaine, Sebastian

Rating: K

* * *

 **Summary: Sebastian doesn't wear green for St. Patrick's Day, but then he discovers a different shade of green.**

* * *

This was the last thing Sebastian needed to see. It was probably a good thing that he had several Warblers surrounding him so he didn't walk right up to Blaine and smack Kurt Hummel's hand from his arm.

"Take a breath Smythe" Thad told him "They're just talking."

"He doesn't need to touch him to talk" Sebastian hissed back.

"Hey, it was your brilliant idea to send Blaine here early."

Oh, yeah. There was that.

Ever since the Warblers got the call on Tuesday that Regionals were being moved to McKinley due to issues with the original host site, they had been in a constant state of "Battle Preparation" as Hunter called it. Fortunately for them they had a secret weapon—Blaine Anderson, and today they had been more than ready to use him.

Don't get them wrong, the Warblers (especially Sebastian) were ecstatic that Blaine came back to Dalton for his senior year, and not just because his voice came back with him. Blaine just made everyone happy, like a puppy that had a new squeak toy and just wanted you to play with him. However, sometimes that unbridled joy got annoying, quickly, like it had today.

St. Patrick's Day

Blaine made it his mission to pinch anyone that was not wearing green, and yes, he didn't care that they all went to a private school with uniforms that had no green in them. Before the end of first period, Sebastian had over 30 text messages telling him to take control of his boyfriend, and most of the texts were not worded that nicely. So, instead of listening to the finer points of macroeconomics he formed a plan and then after a quick trip to see the Head Master, Sebastian went to find Blaine.

"You guys want me to go to McKinley now? And the Head Master gave me permission to miss classes the rest of the day?" Blaine was confused by the change of plans, bless his heart.

"Yeah, the guys thought it would be a good idea for you to go to McKinley" to stop driving them crazy, but Sebastian wasn't going to tell him that part "We think it is only fair that we get some extra practice time on the stage since they suddenly got this home court advantage. It will be a lot harder for them to say "no" staring into your big puppy-dog eyes."

"I could just call you know."

"No, no, no" Sebastian put his arm around his boyfriend and moved his body toward the dorms "This plan is much better. Go get your keys and then call me later when you have secured us a time." He placed a quick kiss on Blaine's cheek and then took off for his next class. Sebastian was actually pretty proud of how the plan had worked out.

Well, he had been until now.

Sebastian looked over at Hunter after he heard their captain give off a chuckle "Well, Blaine sure can't pinch you now."

"What the fuck are you talking about Clarington?"

"Oh, you are totally green right now. Green with jealousy."

"I am not!" Sebastian shot back. Yeah, that earned him looks of _oh, please_ from those surrounding him. "Fine. Maybe I am, but not for long."

Sebastian freed himself from his Warbler protection detail, ignored Sam and Tina as they approached him and walked directly up to Blaine. Then, after pulling Blaine away from Kurt, Sebastian gave his boyfriend a not-so-innocent kiss. When their lips eventually parted, he asked "Hey Killer, miss me?"

"Seb, we saw each other four hours ago." Blaine said with a giggle, and then remembered that he had been talking with Kurt "Well, it was nice talking to you Kurt. Since the guys are here we should probably practice."

"Yeah. Later Hummel" Sebastian said as he pulled Blaine away.

Blaine was less than happy with his boyfriend's behavior "Seb, I know you don't like Kurt, but that was just rude. What got into you?"

Sebastian sighed "I'm sorry, but I guess Hunter was right. You can't pinch me anymore."

"What are you talking about?"

And with yet another sigh, but including a rather impressive eyeroll, Sebastian announced "I'm green with jealousy."

Blaine felt a little guilty, but hearing that made him smile and he wanted to hear even more "You're jealous?"

"Hummel was your first love B. And he had his hands on you. And he was giving you that I-want-to-look-sexy-but-I-look-constipated smile of his. And…"

Blaine put his arms Sebastian "Seb, stop. Yes, Kurt was my first love, but you're the one that I love now. Ok? No need to be jealous. Now, let me ask you this. Have I pinched you once today?"

That was an interesting question, but "No, you haven't pinched me. Why? I mean you were pinching everyone else."

"I figured there was more to my early trip to McKinley. I'll have to apologize to the guys. I guess I was a little" after a look from Sebastian, Blaine corrected "ok, a lot overboard earlier. But Seb, I never pinched you because you always wear green. You have the most beautiful emerald-green eyes I have ever seen. Like I said, no need to be jealous." Blaine added a quick peck on the lips before turning and leaving.

As Sebastian went to go rejoin the rest of the Warblers, he noticed Kurt glaring at him, and he wasn't wearing green. Well, he would just have to help Ol' Gay Face with that.

After all, it was the polite thing to do.

"You know Blaine" Sebastian called out, loud enough for _everyone_ to hear "just because you love my green eyes, it doesn't mean you can't pinch my ass. You know, anytime. Because _you_ are _my_ boyfriend."

Sebastian looked back over at Kurt. Yup, that was helpful. Hummel was completely green.

He couldn't tell if it was from jealousy or nausea, but either way worked for Sebastian.


	12. Parental Payback

Characters: Blaine & Sebastian and their families

Rating: T

* * *

 **Summary: Blaine and Sebastian tried to do something behind their parents' backs. Well boys, you don't mess with the masters.**

 **Note: I'm posting this a little early due to life stuff happening. You'll understand why I say early after you read the story. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"You three do realize that in some cultures this could be considered cruel and unusual punishment, or even child abuse."

"I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy, yet I'm doing it to my own son. And yours!"

"Well, I'm pretty sure Sebastian is far from innocent in all of this. If I had to bet I would guess that my son was the mastermind behind the plan."

"They both deserve it. Plus, they're both 18 so no child abuse. Do we have what we need for when they arrive?"

"Yes, our accomplice is hiding in the study. We're lucky the boys are still here and didn't leave for Spring Break yesterday as planned. Do you think they'll suspect something?"

There was no time to answer his wife's question when Peter Anderson spotted Blaine's car pull into the driveway "Game faces on everyone. They're here."

When Blaine and Sebastian entered through the kitchen and announced their arrival, Pam Anderson called for them to come to the Family Room. The boys hadn't found it strange that Blaine's parents wanted to talk with them before they left for Mexico. They did find it strange when they saw that Sebastian's parents were there too.

"Mother, dad, what are you doing here?" Sebastian asked tentatively as he hugged his parents.

"We talked with the Andersons and the four of us decided that we should all come together to have this talk" Xavier Smythe answered.

"Why don't you boys take a seat?" Peter pointed at the love seat that would have them facing all four parents. Blaine and Sebastian eyed each other warily, but did what Mr. Anderson asked (although it really didn't sound like they had a choice). "So, Blaine, we got a call from Columbia yesterday. I understand your parents did as well Sebastian." The boys had an idea of what Blaine's father was talking about, but they had hoped the calls would have happened after they left on their trip.

"Columbia called?" Blaine was trying to play it cool, but the crack in voice gave away his nervousness.

"Yes, evidently there was an issue with your dorm application. Yours too Sebastian." Pam almost glared at the couple to keep herself from busting out with laughter.

"An issue?" Sebastian practically gulped.

"Yes, an issue. You two do not have dorms for next year" Xavier informed them.

Sebastian and Blaine both instantly panicked "But we have to live in the dorms as freshman! It's a requirement at the university!" Blaine practically yelled as he looked at the parents in disbelief.

"What can we do? I mean, is this because we amended our applications to room together?" Sebastian blurted out.

Oops!

All four parents leaned back where they were sitting, each with a smug look on their face. Getting their sons to admit to the whole dorm application switcher-roo had been much easier than they anticipated. Now they had their boys exactly where they wanted them.

This next part was going to be fun.

"Oh Sebastian" Veronica tried to give him her best "disappointed mom" face.

Xavier and Peter walked over and stood in front of Blaine and Sebastian, trying to both intimidate their sons and prevent their wives from caving due to the sad faces on their "little boys".

"So, this is what's going to happen" Xavier was having a harder time keeping it together than he anticipated "We have gone together and found the two of you an apartment."

Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other and tried not to smile. This was even better than rooming together, but they knew that something wasn't quite right "But don't freshman have to live on campus unless they are living at home?" Sebastian asked.

"We heard that too, but Xavier here talked with admissions and they told us it didn't have to be "home" but in a residence owned by the family and inhabited by another family member over the age of 25."

Blaine really didn't like the sound of that last part "Someone is going to be living with us?"

"That's right little brother. Just think of me as your own personal cock-block."

"Cooper?!" Blaine's worst nightmare had come true as he saw his older brother standing next to where their mother was sitting. Blaine ran over to her, fell to his knees and begged "Please, please mommy, don't do this to me. To us" by this time he had turned on the waterworks for maximum effect "You know how mean he is to me. I mean, I know we get along better now but…but…please mommy, don't do this!"

Meanwhile, Sebastian wasn't fairing any better with his father "How can that work? I mean Cooper's not my family member." He was trying desperately to find some sort of loophole.

"He's not but what good is being an alumnus as well as a donor if I can't call in a few favors now and then."

"Oh, come on Dad. There has to be something else. Every time I try to kiss Blaine he's going to point and then tell me I'm doing it wrong."

All four parents looked at each other and smiled. Time to go in for the kill.

"You know boys, none of this would have happened if you wouldn't have tried to change your dorm applications behind our backs" Veronica reminded them.

Pam lifted Blaine's face up to look at her "We are sending you off to New York. We have to be able to trust the two of you."

"We're really, really sorry Mommy" Blaine was still trying to play on his mother's sympathies knowing his dad could be a bit of a hard ass "Seb and I promise that you can trust us from now on. Don't we Seb?"

"Absolutely! Please Dad, isn't there something you could do?"

"Well, I could try again to see if I can't find a couple of dorm rooms somewhere on campus. However, there will be no way that the two of you will be rooming together."

Blaine got up and went to stand next to his boyfriend "We understand, just please try."

"I don't know" Cooper practically drawled "I was really looking forward to getting to know Blaine's cuddle buddy."

"I'm not his cuddle buddy!" Sebastian yelled at him.

"Oh, of course you are. We all know that Blaine is a cuddler."

"See dad! I told you he would be like this." Sebastian whined "Please, whatever you can do."

"What do you think Peter? Should we help them out?" By this time, Xavier was biting his cheek to keep from laughing.

"Maybe we should give them that other piece of information first."

"What other piece of information?" Blaine asked anxiously. He didn't see how things could get any worse, but you never know.

"First, if I do this, you two promise to accept whatever on-campus housing I can find you?" Xavier asked.

"Yes."

"Even if it is across campus from each other?"

"Yes"

"And we can trust you to never pull another stunt like this again?"

"Yes!"

"I'm still not sure, Peter. What do you think ladies?"

Sebastian had had enough of the torture "Oh for the love of God, what is the other information?!"

Cooper and the parents all looked at each other and then announced in unison…

"April Fools!"

* * *

 **Notes:**

I don't know if it is like this outside of the US, but here April 1st is referred to as April Fool's Day, where people try to play tricks on each other. Again, not an "official" holiday, but I went with it.

Pam Anderson was canon (so ridiculous) and I have read the name Xavier Smythe in so many stories that I could not think of his name as being anything else. The other two were just made up.


	13. I've Got Nothing

Characters: Blaine, Sebastian

Rating: T

* * *

 **Summary: As they reach their eight month anniversary, Blaine and Sebastian begin to wonder if they have already become an "old married couple".**

* * *

"Hey B, there you are."

"Hey Seb" Blaine looked up from his laptop to give his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. It wasn't like they hadn't spent the whole day together already.

Sebastian looked over at the screen and let out a sigh "I thought we weren't going to do this anymore."

"I know, I know, but look" Blaine pointed out the particular wording he had been reading and even Sebastian had to admit he was surprised.

"That's it? _I've got nothing, Happy Easter_? This stalker has been writing about our holidays together since Black Friday, which technically isn't a holiday, and by Easter they've got nothing? What the fuck?"

"I know, right?" Blaine still couldn't take his eyes off the screen "Have we become an _old married_ _couple_? I mean maybe we were the _hot it couple_ when we first got together but that was eight months ago."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and gave Blaine his favorite cocky look "Hot it couple?"

"Yes, hot it couple. Everyone, well except Kurt, was really excited when we first got together. Either they had believed we belonged together all along, they wanted to see what happened when things blew up or wanted to watch Kurt's face whenever he saw us, especially when you had your hands on my ass. Now that everyone is use to us, and Kurt rarely comes back to Lima, we got boring."

"I am anything but boring Killer" Sebastian had been slightly offended by what Blaine had said, but only in that it was pretty spot on.

Blaine turned away from the screen and gave his boyfriend yet another kiss on the cheek "I didn't say you were boring, I said we were boring. I mean come on Seb, you and I went to Mexico for a week with twelve other Warblers and Sam and nothing happened. No fights, no drunken hook-ups, no arrests. Hell, no one even got Montezuma's Revenge. Just good old-fashioned fun in the sun."

"Oh my god, we are an old married couple. This is so depressing" Sebastian admitted as his head dropped forward in defeat.

"It's ok Seb. I'm sure it's not our fault. I'm sure once we are in New York things will be more exciting for our stalker."

Sebastian leaned over and started nibbling on Blaine's neck "I can give our stalker something more exciting to write about."

Blaine shut down his laptop and moved away "Not that kind of blog."

"Seriously? Have you read how accurate the stalker's portrayal of my love of blow jobs is?"

"Oh, it's pretty accurate" Blaine admitted as he stood up and packed the laptop in his bag "In fact, this may be an opportunity for me to help the blog out."

That piqued Sebastian's attention "Really, killer?"

Blaine threw his messenger bag across his shoulder and shrugged "I mean it's only fair since I ate your chocolate Easter bunny."

Sebastian stood up and began to push Blaine out the door "You're right. It's only fair." Then after giving Blaine an unexpected (seriously Blaine? Unexpected?) smack to the ass he added "Plus, it's still early. Maybe we can give the stalker something to write about for Easter after all."

* * *

Notes:

This fic was written from the fact that I had absolutely no idea for Easter. Seriously.


	14. The Break-Up

Characters: Blaine & Sebastian, Sam

Rated: K

* * *

 **Summary: Sebastian goes to Sam to try and understand why Blaine broke up with him.**

Note: Seblaine Spring Fling Quote "It is a curious thought, but it is only when you see people looking ridiculous that you realize just how much you love them— Agatha Christie.

I know Spring Fling is on May 6th, but this had to be posted today. When you read you will see why.

* * *

The past 36 hours had been the most surreal of Sebastian's life. Yesterday Blaine had broken up with him. Today he was in the house of Blaine's ex, talking to Blaine's best friend about how he could fix things.

"He broke up with me Sam. He called me an insensitive asshole that never listened. He compared me to Hummel!"

Sam tried not to laugh at Sebastian who sat in a chair with his elbows on his knees and head in his hands. It was funny because Blaine had been in the exact same position the night before "Well, one of Blaine's major complaints about Kurt was that he never listened to him."

That got Sebastian's attention because he was instantly out of his seat "I listen to Blaine!"

"Really? Can you even tell me what Blaine was so upset about?"

"Something about my Lacrosse banquet."

"And why was Blaine upset about your Lacrosse banquet?" He had known it would take a few steps until Sebastian figured things out but _DAMN_!

"I don't know. That's why I'm here" Sebastian sighed as he flopped back into the chair.

"Sebastian, what day of the week is it?"

"Thursday"

"The..?"

And…the epiphany "Oh my god! Blaine broke up with me over that stupid movie?!"

"First of all, it is not a stupid movie. It is a cinematic classic" Sam corrected him "Dude, he talked about this for months."

"Fine, I'll take him Friday. What the hell is the difference?"

"Um, it has to be today, on _this date_."

"This is ridiculous."

Sam smiled and then walked over to his desk and pulled out a paper "I wrote this a couple of weeks after Blaine made the college essay video for me. My English teacher gave us a word and mine happened to be ridiculous. We had to find a quote with that word and then write an essay on why we chose the quote."

"Sam, what does this have to do with anything?" Sebastian sighed (overdramatically if you asked Sam)

"The quote I chose was _It is a curious thought, but it is only when you see people looking ridiculous that you realize just how much you love them._ Sebastian, Blaine is the best friend I've ever had and most of it is because we can be our true geeky selves with each other. You don't think we know it's at least a little _ridiculous_ that we have our own Super Hero costumes? That we freak out every time a new comic is released? That I can speak Nav'i and he can answer in English? That we can pretty much quote every word of Harry Potter? And I'm talking all seven books."

"That's not ridiculous" Sebastian mumbled "That's Blam."

"Ok, what about Seblaine? Black Friday you went sock shopping at 4 AM with your moms. That was _ridiculous_."

"And pajama bottoms. We shopped for pajama bottoms also." Sebastian smiled at the memory. That had been the night that he had accidently told Blaine that he loved him.

"Ok, and pajama bottoms. That Rudolph sweater you wore to Rachel's Ugly Sweater party was pretty _ridiculous_. You made Blaine dress up in a tea pot costume when he lost the Super Bowl bet which was extremely _ridiculous_. Sebastian, your entire relationship with Blaine has been a series of ridiculous events. Would you have wanted it any other way?"

"No" Sebastian knew that Sam was right. All of those events were what made Blaine Blaine. The guy that he loved beyond reason. The guy he couldn't imagine being without.

"How do I fix this Sam?"

"My friend, you're going to have to be very, very ridiculous."

A few hours later, Blaine was waiting at the theater for Sam. He had already received a text that told him Sam would be late but to go in and get them some good seats near the back. That was unusual since they normally sat upfront, but it wasn't as strange as Sam's request to switch costumes. He had switched like Sam asked, but he would have much rather have been wearing the robes. The robes had a hood he could have pulled over his head and wallowed about what a jerk his boyfriend, well technically ex-boyfriend, was.

He decided to send Sam a text to see how much longer he would be. When he was done, he noticed that someone had sat in the seat next to him.

"Um, excuse me. I saved that seat for my friend."

"Arrrrgggggggg!"

"No seriously, he'll be here any moment."

The guy motioned his hand back and forth between them but still only said "Arrrrgggggggg!"

"Yes, yes I can see that our costumes go together…" the guy lifted the head off of his costume "Seb?"

"Hey, Killer."

Blaine was ecstatic to see him, but wasn't about to let Sebastian off the hook that easily "Don't you have a Lacrosse banquet to be at?"

Ouch! "I let Thad handle it. I told him I had a prior engagement with my boyfriend" then Sebastian added "If I still have a boyfriend."

He wanted to make him suffer but Blaine just couldn't do it "You still have a boyfriend."

Sebastian smiled and silently thanked Sam before saying "May the 4th be with you. Happy Star Wars Day, Killer."

"May the 4th be with you, Seb. Happy Star Wars Day."

On the other end of the row, a little girl in a Princess Leia costume turned to her mother and asked "Mommy, why is Hans Solo kissing Chewbacca?"

Notes:

For those of you that aren't total Star Wars geeks: May the force/ May the 4th (Get it?). See why this had to be posted today? Forgive me for being two days early?

Ok, this was silly but you have to admit that this would have been a holiday that Blaine celebrated.


	15. Mr Schue and BBQ

Characters: Blaine, Sebastian, Mr. Schue

Rating: K

* * *

 **Summary: Blaine receives something he didn't know he wanted from a surprising source. Sebastian knows the feeling.**

 **Note:** In the US, Memorial Day is the last Monday in May. It is supposed to be a day for remembering members of the military that have died in battle. However, for most people it has turned into a day that is considered the unofficial kick-off of summer.

I know I am technically a day late in posting, but I had difficulty with the ending. You'll see why.

* * *

"Why did we have to be the ones to do this?" Sebastian whined for the fifteenth time (at least it seemed like that many to Blaine).

"Because it was our idea to turn my family's annual barbeque into a celebration for the Warbler win at Nationals. It was only fair that we go to the store and pick-up the extra groceries. Now, what's next on the list?"

Before Sebastian could answer they were greeted by a familiar face "Blaine, Sebastian."

"Mr. Schue" Blaine answered in return, not quite sure of how the conversation would go.

"Congratulations on your win at Nationals. I knew from the way you creamed us at Regionals that you would do extremely well."

"Thank you" Sebastian told him but of course had to add "However, if Blaine wouldn't have been convinced to leave Dalton last year, this would most likely be our second win."

Blaine shot his boyfriend a look of _What the Fuck,_ but the New Directions Advisor took it in stride "You're probably right. No matter what he said, Blaine may have been with us but his heart was always at Dalton" then Mr. Schue looked directly at Sebastian and said "In more ways than one."

Later that evening, and despite the party going on all around him, Blaine sat back in a lounge chair with his eyes shut. They were tired from being out in the sun all day, but he didn't want Sebastian to know.

"Here Killer" Blaine opened his eyes to find Sebastian next to him with his bottle of eye drops.

"How did you know?"

"That ever since you had eye surgery they dry out easily? That you have tried to hide it from me so I wouldn't feel bad since I was the reason you needed the surgery in the first place?" Sebastian couldn't hide the tone of regret in his voice "Your mom told me the first part and I guessed the second."

"I'm sorry Seb."

Sebastian laughed at Blaine's response "Only you would apologize for an attempt to protect my feelings" he said as he sat down on the lounger next to his boyfriend "I know you closed your eyes for another reason too. You always close them when you're deep in thought. What's going on?"

"The run-in we had with Mr. Schue. He seemed genuinely happy for us. And he said that I was one of the reasons the New Directions won last year. And that he paid enough attention to me that he saw that I missed Dalton. Seb, I never felt that from him the entire time I was at McKinley. He may have actually even cared about me. Have you ever been given something that you didn't know you wanted until you got it?"

"Are you kidding me?" Sebastian started to laugh again and motioned out to the people around them "This, all of this, I never knew I wanted it."

"I don't understand" Blaine really didn't understand and his confusion only grew as Sebastian laughed harder…and harder "Ok, what's so funny?"

After he took several deep breaths to calm himself, Sebastian explained "Killer, when I got to Dalton I had a plan. Bide my time, maybe help a couple of guys question their sexuality and get back to Paris. Then this midget with over gelled hair, a bow tie and a great ass walked into the Warbler Commons."

"Hey, I'm 5'8"!"

"Like I said, midget. Anyway, somehow he forgave me for the biggest mistake of my life and agreed to be my boyfriend. Then he filled my life with holidays and celebrations and _friends_. Real honest to god friends. Hell, after you my best friend was a homeless teenage stripper. Do you know what old Sebastian would have done with that?"

"Seb…"

"No let me finish. I didn't know I wanted this life. I didn't even know this life existed before you. So yes, I completely understand being given something you didn't know you wanted. You gave me you."

 **4 Years Later**

Blaine was in a state of déjà vu as he sat in a lounge chair next to his parents' pool. For some reason Sebastian had insisted that they spend Memorial Day back home before they headed on their trip to China. Not that he had any complaints, it was nice to have escaped the heatwave in the City.

"Hey Killer, were your eyes bothering you?" Sebastian had never ridded himself of his concern for Blaine's eyes.

"No, I just wanted some sun on my face. Join me."

Sebastian pulled up a chair next to him "This has always been one of my favorite holidays. You don't have to run all over the place like with Thanksgiving or Christmas. But you know, even after all of this time there's one day we don't celebrate."

"And what would that be?" Blaine asked as he turned his head. However, when he opened his eyes there was no answer necessary. The ring in Sebastian's hand said it all.

"Our anniversary."

* * *

 **Note:**

Thank you for reading as we have come to the end of the series. I am considering an epilogue, but want to see the themes for Seblaine Week first.

This series has been fun! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
